Problem: $g(t) = 2t^{2}+3t-5-h(t)$ $h(x) = -3x^{2}-4x$ $f(t) = -5t+4(h(t))$ $ h(f(0)) = {?} $
First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $f(0)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $f(0) = (-5)(0)+4(h(0))$ To solve for the value of $f$ , we need to solve for the value of $h(0)$ $h(0) = -3(0^{2})+(-4)(0)$ $h(0) = 0$